castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Crusader
The Dead Crusader is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is an undead warrior bearing a sturdy shield. Description Dead Crusaders are particularly tough enemies that come armed with a sword and shield. They can either be skeletons or zombies depending on the game they appear in. They tend to raise their shields against most oncoming attacks, and even some that are not directly aimed at them. They are only vulnerable if caught unaware or whilst attacking. Crusaders generally raise their shields when the player is at the same level as them and performs an attack, even if they are too far away. Attacks from above or below usually don't trigger them to start blocking. Likewise, attacks which are not directly aimed at them (e.g.: the player is not facing at them) generally won't make them to start blocking either. All variants drop the Blocking Mail, a chest armor piece which randomly nullifies any damage taken. Appearances ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow First appearance of the Dead Crusader in the series. It is a palette swap of the Skeleton Knight, although this time actually using the shield it holds to block attacks. They can be encountered in several areas of the castle, being particularly bothersome to deal with in areas where there are other enemies around, as they can provide them some protection. They can be prevented from blocking any attacks by using Nemesis's soul, Invisibility. They generally start blocking as the player performs an attack, although not always. Since most of their encounters happen in relatively close quarters, perhaps the best method to deal with them is simply to attack continuously and hope one of these hits connects. Another relatively easier tactic would be to wait for him to attack - when he raises his sword he will become vulnerable to damage - the player can hit him once and then back dash away from the blow. Gaining dominance over the Dead Crusader's soul grants Soma the Body of Gold ability, which increases CON by 16, making it the most powerful variant of CON boosting souls in the game. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Dead Crusader returns in ''Dawn of Sorrow as a zombie instead of a skeleton. He wields a sword, heavy armor and a massive shield that blocks all attacks and will not flinch unless he stops blocking. The only way to kill him is to either hit him from very far away or wait until he lifts his sword to strike. Using the Nunchakus or the Valmanway is really handy against this undead knight, since he cannot block their attacks. Another method to defeat him easily consists in equipping a weapon that traces a wide arc around the player, like a great sword, axe or hammer. Approach the crusader, quickly face the opposite direction and attack. The weapon will hit him as it arcs behind the player and the crusader won't block since the attack is not directly aimed at him. Gaining dominance over his soul grants Soma the Damage Cut ability, which allows him to reduce damage taken from all attacks. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Dead Crusader in ''Portrait of Ruin is just a recolored version of the Dawn of Sorrow sprite, and as such, behaves exactly the same, so the same tactics to deal with him apply. Furthermore, due to the versatility Jonathan's sub-weaponry and Charlotte's magic spells provide, there are many more options to defeat them from a safe distance this time around, like throwing vials of Holy Water at him from an elevated platform or simply performing a wide area-of-effect attack, like the Holy Lightning Dual Crush. Item Data Gallery AoS 083.png|'Dead Crusaders enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Trivia *Both the Dawn of Sorrow and Portrait of Ruin versions of this enemy appear to be wielding a Final Sword. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com es:Cruzado Muerto Category:Armored Enemies Category:Knights Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies